lotjmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Sharpe
D 200X - Early Summer 2005 Timeline D 200X - E 2004. Old Republic Era Major Richard Sharpe was a member of the Republican Army in the waning days of the leadership of Chancellor Ramirez. Promoted from an Enlisted rank by Senator Jalvari, Sharpe found himself as the Republic Army's most senior active officer despite his relatively low rank due to the Republics significant staffing problems. His most notable act of command occured when the Septimus, the Dark Lord of the Sith, and renowned enemy of the Republic landed on Coruscant, with the intent to cause havock. Sharpe managed to keep the Dark Lord occupied for a time, and more importantly, distracting Septimus from his dreams of slaughter, long enough for Cortosis blade wielding Army personnel to move into an ambush position. Eventually, Sharpe managed to impress the Dark Lord enough that he chose to forstall his plans for carnage, resulting in Septimus leaving somewhat peacefully. Due to the severe lack of Naval personnel, Septimus was able to leave the planet without any trouble. Sharpe would later highly constrast his meeting with the 'evil' Septimus, with other incidents with the supposedly neutral 'Grey Jedi' of Lazren and Rennes, whom he once encountered throttling citizens on Coruscant streets with the Force because they were bored. Some time later, the new Senator of Wroona, Khaeros rose to Chancellorship, in the power vacuum left by the mysteriously absent Chancellor Ramirez. Sharpe, wary of the new Chancellors motives and greatly concerned about Khaeros' policies, especially his alliance with the capricious and immoral Grey Jedi, the Keepers of Balance retired to Wroona. Ultimately, this was shown to be a wise move and resulted in Sharpe surviving the formation of the Galactic Empire with the revelation of Khaeros as the new Dark Lord of the Sith, being trained by the spirit of Septimus' former master. E 2004- September 2004. Galactic Empire Era After a period of retirement, Sharpe joined the Smugglers Alliance, after stumbling into a secret meeting held in a secret base near his home. The Smugglers Alliance, led by Ponda Baba were eventually located and attacked by the Galactic Empire. This resulted in the survivors of the group - Vorfalath, Bhuvan, Ponda, Victor, Chris the Jawa and Sharpe fleeing upon a Republic Dreadnaught. A short time later, this ragtag band of survivors met up with the similarly decimated Incom Corporation, who had just had their DSMF annihilated. Over time, the two groups melded together, to eventually become the Rebel Alliance. Sharpe continued to work with the group, providing station security for the new Rebel Blackshear headquarters. Some months later, the station was compromised by an Imperial Stormtrooper assault, resulting in Sharpe and several other members capture. The 4 rebels, were held in the Imperial Prison for interrogation by Emperor Khaeros himself. Sharpe was the senior officer of the group, informing the others to stay quiet and let him perform negotiations. The first of his fellow prisoners disagreed, choosing instead to throw insults and abuse to the Emperor and the Stormtroopers. This prisoner was then promptly executed. A second, after initial interrogation chose to feign madness and began gibbering and muttering insanely, including at one point, wretching over the Emperors shoes. - He was also killed at the Emperors command. However, the Stormtrooper instead targetted the wrong prisoner, murdering the third, and then correcting his error, leaving Sharpe alone. Khaeros, unimpressed with the Stormtroopers actions, then demonstrated his wrath upon the erroneous trooper, ironically, the one responsible for the Rebels capture in the first place, burning him to a crisp. The greatest tragedy of those deaths was that they were essentially needless, for Sharpe was offering himself up for willing public execution if only the others were released. In an ironic reversal, Sharpe himself was the only survivor of the encounter, as The Emperor chose to release him, impressed by his courage, calmness and willingness of self-sacrifice. Sharpe encountered Khaeros one final time on Tatooine. Sharpe was to meet with James Darlington, a potential member of the Rebel Alliance, and a former Imperial Captain who had been acting as an informant for him. The comlinks were unfortunately compromised by the Empire. Ever wary, Sharpe arrived at the meeting coordinates, outside Darlingtons home. The Emperor, along with multiple bounty hunters, were waiting next door, as soon as the two left the building, they were ambushed. Fortunately, Sharpe had the wits about him enough to scan down the corridor, giving him enough vital seconds to shove one of the hunters out of the way. While the hunters dealt with Darlington, who was unfortunately not quick enough to escape, Khaeros chased Sharpe. Making his way back to his X-wing, Sharpe managed to take off before The Emperor was able to breach his hatch. Khaeros followed him in his Sith Raider, and a brief starfighter battle ensued while Sharpe waited for his navcomp to finish calculating. Sharpe escaped, leaving Khaeros chasing him behind. Richard Sharpe had failed his mission, but had kept his life. Sharpes final mission occured in a standard inspection tour of a freighter in the Belasco system. His presence was requested, when the Rebellion Rear Admiral Dirk Kallon halted, and then tractored in a suspicious Mark I Bulk Freighter. Despite having grave misgivings about the action, Sharpe boarded it to come face to face with a rather irate Mandalorian stormtrooper. Being rather unaware of the Mandalorian's fearsome reputation, and their ability to regenerate, Sharpe engaged him in battle. This battle lasted for many minutes, with both combatants engaged in a running gun battle throughout the freighter and a vast depletion of medpacs. Eventually, however, Sharpe was overcome and taken prisoner yet again. However, the hangar doors of the capture bay were still locked. Sharpe, knowing that the Jedi were nearby, offered to contact the Admiral and request that the bays were opened. Switching to the secret Rebellion 'clan' language, Sharpe told Kallon that he was taken prisoner and he's going to try to stall until the Whill Jedi Master, Mokbar arrived. Tragically for Sharpe, The Admiral, despite having inter-clan communication frequencies, asked for Mokbars help on CommNet 0, which the Mandalorian was, of course, monitoring. Thus ended the life of Richard Sharpe. Mokbar did arrive, minutes too late and was able to defeat and kill the Mandalorian, Sharpe's life and contribution to the Rebel Alliance was eventually commemorated in the construction of the Mon Calamari MC80 class Cruiser, 'Sharpe's Revenge.' Early Summer 2005 - September 2006 Early Summer 2005 - C 200X. Old Republic Era To be continued C 200X- B 2006. Imperial Era To be continued B 2006- September 2006. New Republic Era To be continued OOC Notes The LOTJ character of Richard Sharpe was heavily inspired by, and based upon, Bernard Cornwell's character http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Richard_Sharpe_%28fictional_character%29.This character was portrayed by Sean Bean in Carlton Televisions 'Sharpehttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sharpe_%28TV_series%29' films. The character and history described above is merely a tribute to Bernard Cornwells work. Category:Characters